


Demonology

by AsreonInfusion



Series: Demonology-verse [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blood Drinking, Demons, Halloween, M/M, PWP, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth had never met another of his own kind. Not until a certain young infantryman catches his attention. Halloween themed fic featuring vampire!Sephiroth and incubus!Cloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icynovas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icynovas/gifts).



> Warnings: Sephiroth is a vampire, and feeds the traditional vampire way (i.e. biting and drinking blood). Other than that, just smut. (There are wings in this and I didn't even take the opportunity to throw in some wingkink. I am so disappointed in myself right now.)
> 
> There is now another part to this verse! Not written by me, but it's just as good. If you were after a sequel to this fic, you should absolutely go and read it. 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2828993/chapters/6346529
> 
> A huge thank you to TekkaWekka for being the beta for this fic! It should read a lot more smoothly now all the typos and little flaws have been fixed up. ^^

Sephiroth didn't even look up when he heard the commotion at his office door, one that he knew from experience indicated the presence of his second in command.

"Zack," he greeted, not looking up from the mission report he was studying.

"Hey, Seph! Glad I caught you."

Sephiroth had long since given up on trying to correct Zack. His name was Sephiroth, not  _Seph_.

"What appears to be the problem today? If any more equipment had been destroyed, the cost of the repair is coming out of your paycheck," he said.

Zack shot him a wounded look, which Sephiroth missed entirely. "C'mon, that was just one time," he protested. "Anyway, there's no problem. You know I'm training some of the SOLDIER hopefuls from the infantry this afternoon, right?"

"Yes. I was the one who wrote your schedule."

"Sure, sure. Well, there's this kid in the last class I've got. Met him on a mission and trained with him a few times since. He's good; really good. You wanna come and see him, trust me."

Sephiroth signed off the report he had now finished reading and put it carefully aside. He eyed Zack's earnest puppy face warily. "I cannot guarantee I will have enough time to spare on infantry recruits. Especially since there are still  _some_  under my command who refuse to fill in their paperwork properly."

At least Zack had the decency to look sheepish when Sephiroth leveled him with a pointed stare.

"Lemme leave you his file, at least?"

"...Very well." Agreeing was usually the quickest way to get Zack to leave him in peace.

"And you actually have to read it!"

"I make no promises." Zack deposited a folder on top of Sephiroth's current paperwork anyway, the pages splaying out. Sephiroth reordered them, unamused. "Should you not be at your first class by now?"

"I've got two minutes. Plenty of time if I jump down the stairwell and sprint." Zack grinned as he headed back over to the door, giving Sephiroth a hasty mock salute in farewell. "See you for the third seminar, yeah?"

He vanished before Sephiroth had a chance to correct him.

Sephiroth sighed, putting the folder to one side. Then he picked it up again.

It was true that they had been hurting for decent candidates for SOLDIER, and their numbers were severely lacking after the Genesis-led desertion. It would only take a minute to glance over the file for Zack's pet trooper.

There was a photo paper-clipped to the top of the folder, showing a young man with a ludicrous mess of blond hair. His features were delicate but still masculine, an androgynous sort of beauty that could appeal to men and women alike. His expression spoke of youth and nerves, but his eyes held a confidence that didn't quite match. Interesting.

Sephiroth scanned the first page of basic information.

Strife, Cloud, eighteen years old. He had enlisted as private in the infantry division approximately six months ago. Since then he had been promoted to lance corporal and then corporal in quick succession, and was now in line to become a sergeant.

The quick ascension alone was worth taking note of. Perhaps there may have been some basis in Zack's claim of his friend's talent.

He decided a deeper search through the boy's training notes was warranted. An initial glance of these showed a fairly impressive level of skill, but variable and perhaps unreliable. But the variance formed a pattern; one that was particularly evident in the reports from Strife's strength and swordwork classes.

Strife's average performance was good, usually putting him around second or third out of his division. Given his stature in comparison to most of the other men, that alone was quite an achievement. But every so often there was a spike where Strife's numbers leapt up to heights unlikely for anyone unenhanced. As if realising his mistake, the next training session would result in only an average performance at best. A week of slow improvement saw Strife return to his usual level of placing second or third, where he would hover until the next time he got cocky.

A definite cycle, and a definite conclusion. Strife was concealing his true capabilities, which were far beyond what they should have been.

He was not concealing them very well.

Sephiroth flicked back to the front of the file. One particular entry caught his attention.  _Birthplace: Nibelheim_. Cloud Strife was from Nibelheim. Now  _that_  was definitely interesting.

He returned to inspecting the young man's photograph, in case it revealed any further insights. The picture was grainy and low quality; a standard, rushed enlistment photo that had been sized down a little too far. But there was something off about it, on closer inspection, something that didn't quite fit.

His eyes. It was Strife's eyes, he realised.

They had the same catlike, slit pupil as Sephiroth's own.

* * *

The observation window in the training hall was one way glass, but, even if he couldn't see out, Zack had spent enough time around Sephiroth to recognise the feeling of being watched by that looming presence. Zack commanded the trainees to continue with their drill and slipped out the door.

"Hey, Seph, you made it!" he greeted. "You're welcome to just come in, you know."

"My presence tends to upset the lower ranks' concentration," Sephiroth murmured, staring through the glass. "Better I observe from out here."

"Yeah, alright. I'll give you that one." Sephiroth did tend to put people off a bit.

Sephiroth's next question would have been to ask Zack to identify Strife, since he was the reason for Sephiroth's attendance, but that proved unnecessary. Cloud rather caught the eye.

It wasn't just the ridiculously spiked hair or the pretty features; it was something more intangible than that. The way he moved, the way he held himself, the way he licked his lips in concentration. His energy felt different, more vibrant. There was something... alluring about Cloud Strife. And Sephiroth was not one to ever find anyone alluring. He didn't like it.

"How long have you had them working?"

"About an hour and a half. You're late, by the way."

Sephiroth ignored the jibe. "Have they been working this hard for the entire time?"

"More or less. I give 'em a bit of a break while I go through the details of the each drill, and they can stop long enough for a sip of water whenever, but I've pretty much had them on the go the whole time. Why d'you ask?"

Sephiroth returned to analysing Strife's movements. He recognised the drill; it was one taught to new Third Classes, significantly advanced for the infantry officer trainees. Now that they were getting towards the end of the seminar, Zack was pushing them.

Cloud was by no means perfect - there were flaws in his technique, and he lacked in flow. But these were fairly minor things, and the drill itself Cloud was performing with notable competence. That wasn't the only thing, though.

"He's not tired."

"Huh?"

"Strife. The rest of the group beginning to exhibit signs of exhaustion, as they should be if they have worked hard. Cloud shows signs of exertion, but no indication that his body is tiring, even though he is using one of the heavier blades."

It was not simply a matter of Cloud either being stronger than he looked or not putting in effort; it was a level of strength that should have been impossible for anyone unenhanced.

"That's... very observant of you."

"You hadn't noticed."

"No way! I told you he was good." Zack spent a moment looking proud, then winced. "Oh, man, I'd better get back in there. Johnson's technique is painful."

Sephiroth had been too focused on Cloud to pay attention to how the other trainees were faring. He shook his head to clear it. "Go ahead."

"You coming?"

"No. I will continue to observe from out here."

"Alright," Zack shrugged. "I'm heading to the cafeteria once I'm through with these numbskulls, you're welcome to come along and grab something to eat if you're still hanging around."

Sephiroth nodded in a noncommittal manner. Zack dashed back into the training room to resume his instructing.

Sephiroth's eyes were drawn back to Strife. He had suspected the boy of concealing his true abilities, and seeing him in person only confirmed those suspicions. And those slit-pupil eyes. Sephiroth had never met anyone else with eyes like his own; but nor had he met another of his own kind. Was Strife... a demon of some type as well?

He flipped open his PHS and scrolled through the contacts.

"Tseng? Yes. About that favour... I require some information from the Science Department's archives, and a background check on one of the infantry personnel."

Sephiroth made all the required arrangements, then snapped the phone shut. It was time to arrange a meeting with this Cloud Strife.

* * *

The knock on the door came at precisely 5:59pm. The infantryman was punctual, at least.

Sephiroth opened the door to reveal the young corporal, dressed in full uniform. Cloud Strife saluted. "Sir!"

He was polite, professional - as anyone should be when meeting a First Class SOLDIER as legendary as Sephiroth. But he did not appear to be nervous, and that itself was extremely unusual for any junior officer in the infantry division. Curious.

"At ease, Strife," Sephiroth nodded. "Come in. Leave your boots at the door."

Cloud did as he was directed, leaning over to untie the laces of his combat boots. Hardly anything unusual, but Sephiroth found himself analysing every movement with more attention than was perhaps necessary. Had Strife been issued with the correct sized garments? They seemed unusually tight. Not that it wasn't a flattering look on him, just perhaps not the most practical for the physical activity the army required.

Cloud stood up with a bright smile, and only then did Sephiroth realise he had been staring at Cloud's ass. He cleared his throat and beckoned for Cloud to follow him through into the main room.

Sephiroth watched Cloud's eyes catalogue his surroundings as they went. He had summoned Cloud to his personal apartment, rather than an office or other neutral space a meeting might normally take place. It was certainly not usual, and Cloud would surely recognise that, but Sephiroth wanted to keep ShinRa's attention away from them. He didn't trust anywhere else not to be bugged.

"Sir? Is this your home?"

Cloud was using the same tone as before. Polite, professional. More telling was the way his head cocked, and the calculating, almost opportunistic light in his eyes.

"Yes. I wish to discuss some discrepancies in your files. I thought it better for our conversation to be held somewhere that we would not be interrupted or overheard, as some of the questions may be of a personal nature."

"A...  _personal_  nature?"

Cloud's eyes most certainly lit up at that, an amused smile creeping over his lips. There was a hint of a purr under his words.

Sephiroth looked back to him with irritation; who was this  _Cloud_  to be jumping to conclusions like  _that_? Instead Sephiroth found his breath catching. Cloud was padding across the living room, his hips lilting in a sensual stalk, a captivating little smile on his lips, and there was no denying the effect.

Arousal flared in Sephiroth's veins, but the heat of it felt cloying and unfamiliar. Sephiroth was never one to give up rational thoughts so easily, but something about Cloud made it impossible to think.

Well, not impossible. It was just that the only thoughts he could come up with seemed to involve Cloud and himself and a distinct lack of clothing.

Cloud braced his hands against Sephiroth's chest and the touch felt electric.

"Sephiroth..." Cloud breathed. It was a bedroom voice, a fuck-me-right-here-and-now voice, and Sephiroth was sorely tempted to do exactly that. Cloud's energy was a vortex, drawing him in with the irresistibility of a black hole. It was impossible to look anywhere but those gorgeous, deep blue eyes.

Slit-pupil eyes.

Sephiroth had suspected Cloud to be a demon, and this encounter only proved his theory. Cloud was using some sort of spell; a mix of confusion, charm, and pure lust.

Sephiroth growled, annoyed at how difficult it was to pull away at all. He didn't  _want_  to pull away. "Stop that," he ordered.

Cloud blinked up at him innocently, moving one final step to close the last inch between them. His body pressed up against Sephiroth's, and Sephiroth had to bite back a groan at the wave of lust that crashed over him. That was  _it._

In one quick, decisive movement, Sephiroth knocked Cloud's legs out from under him and slammed him to the floor, pinning the little demon's hands to stop him touching any further. He was not about to let any ridiculous spell get the better of him.

"Ahh!" Cloud gasped, hitting the ground hard. Even his little cry of alarm was alluring.

Sephiroth realised the position he'd ended up in left him straddling Cloud, pinning him down, and  _dear Gaia_  that was not helping matters at all. Cloud blinked slowly, a grin spreading across his face as he got his breath back and took stock of the situation. He made a happy purring noise and rolled his hips up underneath Sephiroth.

" _Enough!_ " Sephiroth snarled. He put every ounce of strength and aggression into the command, the word itself almost lost beneath the feral, guttural edge to his voice. His eyes blazed green with mako. He bared his teeth to Cloud, letting him see the sharp, wicked curve of twin fangs.

Cloud stilled, wide-eyed, and Sephiroth felt the suffocating heat of the spell drain away. He was left with a pounding heart and heavy breaths, but his mind was blissfully clear again.

"What... are you?" Cloud asked, sounding nervous for the first time.

Sephiroth lifted himself off Cloud, turning around to brush himself down and adjust the front of his pants, trying to shake off the lingering warmth of Cloud's touch. "Perhaps I should ask you the same thing."

"You have  _fangs_ ," Cloud said, still staring as he propped himself up on his elbows. He seemed completely oblivious to what his position looked like, sprawled on the ground with limbs splayed, his uniform rumpled and the remains of a pretty pink flush still colouring his cheeks. It was getting unseemly.

Sephiroth offered a brusque hand. Cloud took it and was pulled to his feet none too gently, and Sephiroth let go as soon as Cloud found his balance. He turned away.

"Hmph. It seems we have a lot to discuss. You are welcome to stay and talk over dinner, provided you can behave yourself."

Cloud nodded, hesitant. "Alright."

Sephiroth led the way to the kitchen, storming across the living room with unnecessary ferocity. Cloud was quiet as he followed.

He was definitely more wary now, Sephiroth noted. Cloud had played his trump card and it hadn't worked, and that had knocked his confidence somewhat. But there was no denying that he was curious as well.

Sephiroth gestured for Cloud to sit at the dining table while he finished up the final preparations for dinner. He had intended for Cloud to stay for the meal regardless, as providing food seemed like it would aid in making a potentially awkward conversation more bearable.

There was a pot of rice already simmering on the stove. Sephiroth heated a glug of oil in a large wok before tossing in the vegetables he had previously cut and mixing in a packet of sauce.

Sephiroth cooked because it was necessary, not because he enjoyed it. But even though it was a simple meal he was making, Sephiroth gave it his full attention. He was trying to ignore Cloud's presence. Even mollified and not actively trying to draw attention to himself, Cloud was undeniably alluring. Sephiroth found himself glancing back to stare at the way Cloud's bangs gently swayed whenever he tilted his head, or the way his long, full eyelashes brushed against his cheeks when he blinked, or-

Sephiroth caught himself and turned his focus back to his task, irritated. Did Cloud have such a distracting influence on everyone?

He wasn't the only one staring. Sephiroth caught Cloud watching him with his chin resting on his hand, apparently captivated by the sight of Sephiroth's ass.

Sephiroth's mouth twitched. The sooner they got this conversation over with the better.

He portioned out the meal, setting a plate of food and glass of water in front of the infantryman. Sephiroth took his own plate and sat down opposite, but his eyes were on Cloud. "What do you know of demons?" was his opening.

"...demons?" Cloud questioned. He was trying to sound innocent, and busied himself with eating in large, heaped mouthfuls. He was used to the infantry's cafeteria, after all.

"I am one and you are one, Cloud; that much should be entirely clear to you by now. There is nothing to be gained in playing coy."

The façade dropped, and Cloud offered Sephiroth a wry smile as he lowered his fork and shrugged. "I don't really know anything," he admitted. "I just... am. I didn't even know there was anyone else. I mean, I guess it makes sense that there would be, I just wasn't expecting it to be..."

"To be me," Sephiroth finished for him, and Cloud nodded. "Would it interest you to know ShinRa is aware of the existence of our kind?"

An expression of alarm marred Cloud's pretty features. "Am I in trouble?"

"No. To my knowledge, I am the only one aware of your... condition. But you understand now why I brought you here, away from the prying ears of the company."

Cloud nodded, pausing as he scooped up another mouthful of the stir-fried vegetables. It was a simple meal, but it still tasted far better than any of the slop that came out of the cafeteria. "What does ShinRa know?"

"The Science Department catalogued we so-called demons some thirty-five years ago, but the project did not last long. There are few in the company now who remember it or are aware of our existence."

"There was a project?"

"It took place in Nibelheim. ShinRa had noted that the highest population of and the apparent origin of these creatures was from within the Nibel mountains. They built a research facility just outside of town."

"Nibelheim, huh... I always suspected Nibelheim was the gateway to hell," Cloud commented dryly. "So that was the original purpose of the ShinRa Manor?"

Sephiroth huffed a small laugh. "Yes. Expeditions were organised into the heart of the mountain range, but it was not demons they discovered. It was mako. ShinRa was gearing up into the production of electricity using mako at that point, and of course they immediately took the chance to make a profit from the endeavour."

"The mako reactor. It was built around that time."

Sephiroth nodded. He brought out a sheaf of papers and laid them out on the table between them. "The project was put to the side, but continued in the background. I had a colleague retrieve the details from the Science Department. These are only the officially submitted reports; the censored versions appropriate for the public to see, had anyone enquired. They are likely only the tip of the iceberg.

"The hypothesis quoted here suggests the theory that the demons' proximity and high exposure to the large amount of natural mako in the mountains may have been the cause of their mutations, and their resultant strength, longevity and fighting prowess. ShinRa began to experiment in exposing other living creatures to mako, attempting to replicate such enhanced abilities."

"Isn't that the SOLDIER process?" Cloud asked. "A controlled exposure to low levels of mako?"

"Essentially, yes. The use of mako on humans, and eventually SOLDIER, were born from these experiments. And with the potential uncovered in that regard, all of the resources were redirected into the new projects it spawned. Project G, the SOLDIER program... myself."

"And the demons?"

"The original project was considered obsolete and all but forgotten. The demons' numbers, never significant to begin with, had diminished to the point of extinction - or perhaps they had simply grown wise enough to stay away from ShinRa. We are nothing but legend again now." Sephiroth leafed through the papers and slid one of the documents across the table to Cloud. "Here. This is ShinRa's classification of demon types."

Cloud chewed thoughtfully as he scanned the page of old-fashioned type. ShinRa had categorised the demons into three sub-species, primarily based on their methods of feeding off humans. Within the sub-species were three classes and details of the physical characteristics of each; Class A was the most powerful and possessed a variety of mutations, while Class C were the least powerful in terms of demonic ability, fed less, and could pass for human for long periods of time.

All classes of demons possessed slit-pupil eyes.

"My mother was named Jenova," Sephiroth said, interrupting Cloud's study of the classification document. "My father..." he laughed, and it wasn't a pleasant sound. "Well, I know very little in that regard, but I believe he was a Type II, Class A."

Cloud's eyes flicked back down to the page. Type II... fed off human blood. "He was a vampire? A powerful one. And that makes you..."

"Also a vampire. Though I exhibit fewer signs of the demonic bloodline, being born of a human. Class C, maybe B."

"Wow," Cloud whispered.

Sephiroth allowed Cloud a moment to digest this information. He finished the last few mouthfuls of his dinner, then cleared away both of their plates. When he returned he was in possession of yet another file, but this was one that Cloud recognised. It was his own.

"What about yourself?" Sephiroth questioned him. "The identity of your father is not stated in your paperwork."

Cloud pursed his lips. He'd spent his entire life adamantly never admitting the truth. Did he really dare tell Sephiroth? But Sephiroth was probably the only one who would ever understand; his own secret was no different to Cloud's, in the end.

"I never knew him. But after she found out about what I was, my mom told me... he was an incubus as well."

"An incubus," Sephiroth smirked. "Forgive me if I am not shocked by the revelation; I had surmised as much from your little display earlier."

Cloud looked sheepish, cheeks flushing an endearing shade of pink. "Sorry about that," he mumbled.

"Do you always introduce yourself that way?"

"Of course not!" Cloud said. "It was just- I was hungry, and you have so much energy. Your aura, or whatever. It's powerful, stronger than any humans, and it feels, I don't know, like it would be so much more satisfying, somehow. I guess that makes sense now."

"I see," was all Sephiroth said in response to the haphazard explanation. He understood the sentiment, though. Cloud's energy signature felt similar to him.

"Sorry. I usually try not to feed from any of my superiors. I'm going to be in SOLDIER, and I don't want anyone accusing me of sleeping my way to the top."

The determination on his face was adorable.

"That shouldn't be a problem, Cloud. I watched some of your training session with Zack the other day; you have talent. That much is obvious to anyone."

Cloud blinked, and his slow, joyous smile at being complimented so was quite possible the most gorgeous thing Sephiroth had ever seen. There wasn't the slightest hint of the lust spell's heat, so Sephiroth had to conclude that it was only his own will that made him want to pull Cloud across the table and kiss those lips until they were pink and swollen.

He shook his head. Even doing absolutely nothing Cloud was far too attractive. Sephiroth supposed that came with the territory of being an incubus.

As if sensing the direction of Sephiroth's thoughts, Cloud's smile settled into something rather more seductive. "I've wanted to make it as a SOLDIER for years, even before I found out I was an incubus," he began.

Sephiroth suspected Cloud was trying to manipulate the conversation to his own ends, but he had to admit he was intrigued. Sephiroth had been aware of his demonic heritage all his life, even if he had not understood it in his earlier years. "You were not aware of your abilities?"

"No," Cloud laughed. "I was super awkward as a kid. I was always kind of weird, but I didn't know  _how_  weird until I was thirteen. I had my first kiss."

"And what happened?"

Cloud smiled at Sephiroth, his voice rolling into a seductive purr. Ah, so this was the opening Cloud had been aiming for.

"Try it and find out."

Sephiroth smirked. "You're not very subtle, are you?"

"Gimme a break, I've never actually had to try with this stuff before."

"Then why not use that lust spell of yours again?"

"It's not really a spell or anything. Just manipulating sexual energy. And anyway," Cloud shrugged, but the eye contact he made was hardly so nonchalant, "I like you more than that."

Sephiroth nodded slowly. Then he stood up and stalked round to Cloud's side of the table, spinning Cloud's chair to face him and tilting it backwards. Cloud made a small, uncertain noise of alarm as his feet lifted off the ground, which was immediately replaced by a noise of pleasure as Sephiroth leant down and kissed him.

Kissing Cloud felt perfect. The taste of his lips was intoxicating, their soft sweetness completely at odds to the intensity with which Cloud returned the kiss. His hands tangled into Sephiroth's hair as their mouths met and parted and met again.

Cloud's moans were the most delicious sound Sephiroth had ever heard, only adding to his quickly rekindling desire.

"Cloud..." he started.

"Mmn." Cloud didn't let him finish, pulling him back down again.

They were brought back to reality by the sound of something smashing behind Cloud.

Sephiroth reluctantly pulled away, letting Cloud's chair fall forward to land upright again. He could feel the heat crackling between them like a physical entity. Cloud looked even more gorgeous than ever, his lips kiss-swollen and parted as he gasped for breath. Sephiroth was tempted to continue their simmering little make-out session, but there was something else about Cloud that commanded his attention.

"...you have wings."

Two of them, inky black and bat-like, spanning almost two metres each when stretched out. They had knocked one of the glasses off the table, as well as sending Sephiroth's papers flying.

"Oh. Yeah. They appear whenever I kiss someone."

"I can see how that would be awkward."

Cloud gave a wry smile, folding his wings up behind him. "Most people are too far gone by the time that I've finished kissing them to even notice. Uhm," he added, glancing back, "sorry about your stuff."

"It's not a problem." Sephiroth had also broken an assortment of items while getting used to his own wing, many years ago. These things tended to happen. He would much rather kiss Cloud again than be pedantic over a little mess.

Cloud shared the sentiment. He grinned and surged up to meet Sephiroth's lips again, pulling him into a hard, heated kiss that was still sweet for all the lust behind it. Cloud was the one to initiate the use of tongue, but Sephiroth was happy to reciprocate.

Every touch of Cloud's was like a drug, sending lust searing through Sephiroth's veins. This time he allowed it.

An incubus Cloud may have been, but he seemed to have no malicious intentions. Even without the effects of the lust spell, Sephiroth had to admit that Cloud was... extremely attractive. And, as he was at least partially a demonic being, he would be far more resilient than any ordinary human. Perhaps they could both benefit from this encounter.

When Cloud pulled away and those gorgeous blue eyes glanced up from under lowered lashes, Sephiroth allowed himself to be drawn into Cloud's gaze.

"Do you want me?" Cloud asked, in that damn bedroom voice that sent heat rushing straight to Sephiroth's groin. His expression was one of pure innocence, but, oh, he knew  _exactly_ what he was doing.

"Bed," Sephiroth growled, and Cloud giggled in delight.

* * *

Cloud was naked and sprawled shamelessly across Sephiroth's covers. His eyes lit up with anticipation.

Sephiroth stripped off the last of his clothing, making no effort to disguise the way his gaze roamed hungrily over Cloud's lithe, willing form as he joined him on the bed.

Teeth tugged at Cloud's bottom lip as he tried to hide his wide smile. He was staring as well, drinking in all of Sephiroth's delicious physique... and especially that one particular part of him. Sephiroth was sporting an erection impressive enough to make Cloud's breath hitch, and he inwardly squirmed with glee at the prospect of getting to play with that thing.

Sephiroth crawled on top of Cloud, and Cloud took two handfuls of Sephiroth's hair, using them like reins to gently pull him down into another fiery kiss. Their heated skin was pressed flush together all along the length of their bodies, and the intimate contact only heightened the arousal burning through both of them.

Cloud smiled against Sephiroth's lips and hooked a leg around his waist.  He used the leverage to flip their positions, laying on top of Sephiroth. "We're really gonna do this," he murmured. His eyes were alight with excitement, but there was something else in his expression. Sephiroth wasn't sure what it was. Disbelief, maybe, or... uncertainty? Possibly both.

Sephiroth cocked his head. "Do you not want to?" It had certainly been Cloud's idea, and he had been extremely enthusiastic up until now.

A grin broke out across his face. Ah. Disbelief, then. "We're really gonna do this," Cloud repeated, breathing the words between little butterfly kisses against Sephiroth's lips.

Sephiroth gave him a wry smile. "Isn't this what you always do in order to feed?"

"Mm. Kinda. But I've, uhh. I've only ever actually gone as far as oral sex before."

That smile twitched up wider at Cloud's admission. "You're a virgin, little incubus?"

"Hey, shut up. It's just... I've never wanted to hurt anyone. Humans get exhausted so easily; they pass out just from me blowing them a lot of the time. If I went all the way with one..."

"I see. How noble of you."

Cloud heard the amusement in his tone and gave Sephiroth an offended look. "I may technically be a virgin, but I am an expert in the art of fellatio, I'll have you know."

The baiting was hardly subtle, but Sephiroth gave Cloud the satisfaction of taking it anyway. "I suppose you'll have to prove that," he purred.

Cloud gladly accepted the challenge, crawling back down between Sephiroth's legs and spreading his thighs apart. He kept his eyes locked on Sephiroth's as he licked a long, wet trail up the underside of his flushed erection, placing an open-mouthed kiss on the tip. "I'd be happy to," Cloud responded with a wicked smile.

Sephiroth let out a shout of surprise as Cloud swallowed the entire length of his cock in one go. It took him several long moments to regain his composure, and all his self-control not to thrust his hips up into the delicious wet heat of Cloud's mouth. "Do you not have a gag reflex?" Sephiroth hissed.

Cloud back-pedalled, grinning as he came up for air. "I thought that would get your attention."

Content that Sephiroth was now taking him very seriously indeed, Cloud got on with the business at hand. He took Sephiroth into his mouth again, lips tight around his length, tongue teasing at the sensitive head.

Sephiroth groaned under Cloud's undeniably expert technique. Blond spikes bobbed as Cloud worked over Sephiroth's cock. He knew exactly how much pressure to use, how to rub his tongue against Sephiroth in a way that made him hiss, how to swallow around him when Cloud took every inch of Sephiroth's cock down his throat with uncanny ease.

"Cloud," Sephiroth warned, voice tight with the strain of his impending release.

Cloud hummed an acknowledgement and did that delicious thing with his tongue that almost made Sephiroth's hips jolt up involuntarily. He grazed his teeth just lightly against Sephiroth's cock, increasing the suction until Sephiroth swore.

Sephiroth's cock twitched and jerked as he came hard down Cloud's throat. Cloud stared up at him with narrowed, watering eyes as he continued to deepthroat him, swallowing around him, drawing out Sephiroth's release.

Sephiroth was aware of one literary term for an orgasm being 'the little death'. He had never understood why until this point. What Cloud was doing was undeniably draining him, taking far more out of him than an ordinary orgasm. Both sexual energy and his very life force, and it felt like dying in the best way possible.

But Sephiroth was hardly one to roll over and give in to such a thing as death. He panted heavily as he came down from his high. "My turn," Sephiroth demanded.

His movements felt sluggish and uncoordinated, drained of his signature strength and grace, but it was still easy enough to pull Cloud up into his lap. One hand tangled into the back of Cloud's ridiculously spiked hair and tilted his head back, exposing the length of his throat. Sephiroth could see the blood pulsing beneath Cloud's pale, flawless skin. His mouth went dry.

Even though prolonging the wait was agonising torture, Sephiroth drew it out, nuzzling at Cloud's neck, searching out the places that made him squirm.

"Ohh," Cloud sighed, thoroughly enjoying the sensation of Sephiroth's lips and teeth teasing at his throat. "Do it. Bite me."

Sephiroth's fangs pricked at pale skin, but he didn't bite down. He had a better idea.

He lifted his head and gave a predatory smile. Cloud whined in disappointment. Instead Sephiroth pushed Cloud back, shoving him down onto the bed and pinning him in place. Cloud's wings splayed out to either side of him, twitching weakly. He could hear Cloud's breathing grow harsher, blood pounding in anticipation.

"Stay still," Sephiroth commanded. He slowly worked his way down Cloud's body, leaving a trail of stinging little bites that didn't quite draw blood. Cloud gasped with each one, but obediently stayed in place.

He whimpered when Sephiroth reached his cock. Cloud's erection was full and flushed and slick with precome, but Sephiroth only nuzzled against it briefly before moving further down between Cloud's legs.

He licked at the sensitive inside of Cloud's thigh, then ran the dangerous points of his teeth across the damp skin. Cloud shivered, then groaned loudly as Sephiroth bit down.

The sound Cloud made was an unrestrained noise of almost disbelieving pleasure, mixed in with the tension of pain, and it made Sephiroth's cock twitch. Cloud's thick, hot blood spilled into Sephiroth's mouth, and Sephiroth groaned.

The taste of it was as precious as the first breath of air after drowning. Cloud's life energy was deliciously vibrant, his demon blood far richer than any humans'. And it barely weakened, even as Sephiroth fed greedily from him.

No, instead Cloud just arched beneath Sephiroth, still making those delicious little moans. His expression was one of pure bliss.

Sephiroth would have smiled, if his mouth weren't still pressed tight to the wound on Cloud's thigh. The humans he had fed on only moaned in pain, and if they arched it was to try to get away from him. It figured that an incubus would be the one to actually get off on it.

Of course, he had never bitten anyone in such an intimate place either.

Cloud's hand fisted into Sephiroth's hair, inadvertently tugging it. Sephiroth made a low noise in the back of his throat, each of those small pulls going straight to his cock.

Cloud whimpered, and Sephiroth reluctantly pulled away. Thick crimson liquid welled up from the twin puncture wounds Sephiroth had left, contrasting deliciously with Cloud's pale skin. Sephiroth tenderly licked over the injury, lapping up the blood, and Cloud whimpered again.

"Too much?" Sephiroth asked, a little disappointed.

Cloud shook his head vigorously. "No! That's not it. I just really need to fuck you."

He was hard and aching, and having Sephiroth feed off him like that had only left him even more desperately turned on, but Cloud still had to laugh at the look of shock on Sephiroth's face.

"I wanna ride you," Cloud clarified with a purr in his voice. Sephiroth's dick looked amazing; he wasn't about to pass up the chance to feel that inside him.

He pushed Sephiroth over onto his back, and Sephiroth was willing enough to follow Cloud's playful direction. Especially when Cloud was looking at him with that much smouldering lust in his eyes. Cloud straddled Sephiroth's thighs and stretched out on top of him, leaning crossed arms on Sephiroth's chest. "I'd like to fuck you though. Some other time. Maybe. Can I?"

"...I don't see why not."

Cloud's smile was absolutely gorgeous, and he pressed it firmly against Sephiroth's lips. He kissed Sephiroth thoroughly, enjoying the coppery tang of his own blood that he could still taste in Sephiroth's mouth.

"Mmm," Cloud breathed. "Want you so bad..."

Sephiroth rolled his hips up, grinding their erections together. It was absolutely worth it to hear the delicious way Cloud cried out.

"Nng! Sephiroth... I need... please tell me you have lube."

"Of course." Thankfully, Sephiroth didn't even need to move to get it. They were close enough to the bedside table that he could reach over, rummaging blindly in the top drawer until his fingers brushed against the tube he was looking for.

Cloud took the offered tube and snapped the cap open, almost fumbling in his haste. He slicked two fingers and reached behind himself.

Sephiroth couldn't help but stare. Cloud raised himself up on his knees so Sephiroth could watch as he eased a finger inside himself, quickly followed by the second. Cloud's eyelids lowered to a lazy half-mast as he worked his fingers in and out of his ass, hips twitching and a soft, low purr in his voice.

And that was it. Cloud groped for the lube again, slicking Sephiroth's cock for him once he found it. Despite his haste, Cloud still took the time to give Sephiroth a thorough stroke, smiling when the SOLDIER had to bite back a moan.

Cloud positioned himself with Sephiroth's cock at his entrance, the head nudging just inside, his hands splayed over Sephiroth's chest for balance.

Sephiroth frowned. "Is that enough? If this is your first time, shouldn't you-"

Cloud silenced him with a finger of his non-lubed hand on Sephiroth's lips, and Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at him, unamused. Cloud grinned. "I'm an incubus. I can take it."

"You are only part incubus, and I do not think-"

This time Cloud interrupted him by lowering himself onto Sephiroth's cock.

They both groaned loudly at the sudden move. Cloud's head tossed back, brow furrowing in concentration and lips parted, panting as he steadily sank down to take in all of Sephiroth's length. His entire body was trembling, electrified with shivers of pleasure.

"Ohh." Cloud whispered it like an epiphany.

Cloud was hot and incredibly tight inside, pleasurable to the point of almost pain, and his body clenched and twitched as it struggled to accept the size of Sephiroth's member. Sephiroth's hands gripped Cloud's hips.

"Don't move," Cloud pleaded.

"Is it too much?"

Cloud shook his head. "If you move, I'll come," he panted.

Sephiroth's concern faded into a smirk. "You really love getting penetrated that much?"

"Fuck, yes. Your cock feels so good..." Cloud let his eyes flutter shut, slowly rolling his hips up in small, experimental movements.

There was no sign of any discomfort at all in Cloud's face or body language, despite how lacking his preparation had been. He expression was distant, utterly lost in the feeling of being perfectly, deliciously filled. So Sephiroth didn't feel any guilt in thrusting up to meet Cloud as he lowered himself down again.

Cloud cried out, a full-bodied shudder of pleasure running through him. Sephiroth's cock had hit his prostate dead on. He squinted one eye open and was treated to the sight of Sephiroth's self-satisfied little smile.

"Do that again," Cloud breathed.

Sephiroth was happy to oblige. Not that he needed to do much, in the end. Cloud settled into a deep, steady rhythm, moaning softly every time he impaled himself on Sephiroth's cock. He leaned back until the angle was perfect, the thick, bulbous head of Sephiroth's dick rubbing against his sweet spot with every thrust.

Cloud glared with narrow eyes as he hissed in pleasure, his wings flared out behind him, and in that moment he looked every part the sex demon he was.

The heat was suffocating. The heat of being inside Cloud, the scorching trails left by his touch, the burning flush of Sephiroth's own skin. The intensity of it took Sephiroth's breath away.

Manipulating sexual energy, Cloud had called it. Bringing it to the surface, and then drawing it into himself. Sephiroth could certainly feel the pull of it. It was powerful, irresistible. It would be so damn easy to get swept up in sheer pleasure, losing his mind completely.

Sephiroth's fingers tightened on Cloud's hips, needing to anchor himself to something physical. He was digging them in hard enough to leave marks, but it only seemed to heighten Cloud's passion.

" _Cloud_ ," Sephiroth growled. Did he even realise what he was doing?

Cloud only fucked him harder, faster. His wings beat at the air behind him, the extra force pushing him down so Sephiroth's cock slammed even deeper inside him. Cloud was gasping and moaning in ecstasy, utterly uninhibited.

"Se-sephiroth! Nnng, yes, Sephiroth, gods, please," he murmured breathlessly between cries of pleasure. The sound of those desperate, pleading words only dragged Sephiroth down deeper.

Cloud was feeding from him, greedily and carelessly. Sephiroth tangled a hand into Cloud's hair and yanked him down roughly. His other hand went behind Cloud to hold him in place, nails clawing at the sensitive skin around Cloud's wing joints.

Two could play at that game.

Cloud screamed as Sephiroth's fangs sank into his exposed throat. The spike of pain laced in with all of the pleasure was enough to push Cloud over the edge.

Sephiroth could feel Cloud twitching and trembling around him, and the wet heat of Cloud's release pulsing out against his stomach, but he was too far gone himself to stop. He kept fucking into Cloud's ass even when Cloud's own movements slowed to almost nothing, hungrily drinking from him at the same time.

Cloud's blood tasted like sex, and it was utterly intoxicating.

He arched in Sephiroth's embrace, and Sephiroth's grip tightened around him. Cloud moaned, still shivering in the aftermath of his own orgasm. But he wasn't so far gone that he couldn't give Sephiroth an absolutely wicked look and clench down tight around him.

Sephiroth groaned, low and desperate, against Cloud's neck.

"Sephiroth..." Cloud breathed. "I want you to come inside me."

Well. Since Cloud asked for it so prettily.

Sephiroth pounded up into Cloud's tight little ass, and Cloud clenched around him again even as he cried out. It only took a few more thrusts before he hit his peak, orgasmic pleasure shuddering through him as he shot his load deep inside of Cloud.

Cloud gasped at the shattering surge of energy of Sephiroth's release. Sephiroth could feel it too, feeding back to him in Cloud's blood, crashing over him in a wave of lust.

His orgasm lasted far longer than it should have, drawn out by the cycle of sex energy they were both caught up in. It was exhausting, and yet the most pleasure he had ever felt in his life.

They were both panting hard by the time it was over.

"Mmm," Cloud sighed happily, easing himself off Sephiroth's softened cock. Sephiroth grazed blood-stained lips against Cloud's throat one last time, then drew away there as well.

Sephiroth found himself with a lapful of purring, content, extremely satisfied incubus. Cloud was mesmerisingly cat-like as he stretched out at Sephiroth's side, squirming and curling up amongst the covers until he found the perfect position for ultimate comfort. The position happened to be with his head resting on Sephiroth's shoulder, but Sephiroth found he didn't particularly mind.

He smirked and pressed a kiss to the top of Cloud's head. His eyes drifted behind Cloud.

"Your wings..."

"Mm. They go away again when I'm done feeding."

Sephiroth accepted the explanation. Then he frowned, noticing the marks he'd left on Cloud throat. He brushed his fingers over the deep bruising, careful to avoid the ragged edges of the wounds. He hadn't been gentle with his bite at all.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Cloud was still purring. "Not really. I mean, it kind of hurt and I know it hurt, but when I'm feeding... it's all just sexual energy. Pleasure, pain, everything just feels good. So I don't mind. I liked it, actually."

Sephiroth slowly raised an eyebrow. That revelation had some  _very_ interesting potential.

"I didn't hurt you either, right?" Cloud asked sweetly.

"No."

Cloud had drained him, rather more than Sephiroth would have liked, but his last feeding had evened the energy out in the end. Though, in future, it would probably be best to feed from Cloud for the duration of intercourse rather getting to the stage he would harm Cloud in his desperation. Not that Cloud seemed to mind.

It could make quite the neat little cycle, once they got the hang of it. Both of them should be able to feed to their heart's content without any fear of harming the other. It would be well worth continuing their association for that reason alone.

It certainly didn't hurt that Cloud was absolutely gorgeous. And, being an incubus, naturally an incredible lay. And apparently more or less invulnerable to pain during sexual situations, which opened up a whole range of kinky possibilities.

Sephiroth curled his arm around the boy snuggling up against him. He'd decided he was going to keep Cloud after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested in the demon classification system, the primary division is based on what they feed on. Type I feeds on flesh (I'm thinking something pretty similar to the ghouls from Tokyo Ghoul, though I only ever watched the first episode of that), Type II feeds on blood, and Type III feeds on sexual energy.
> 
> For the classes, it's mostly based on physical appearance. Class A would probably look like something on the same level as Chaos does in canon. Class B are somewhat more human looking but still have multiple significant mutations such as wings, fangs, claws, discoloured eyes, etc. Class C can pass for human, just with the slit-pupil eyes and occasionally other minor mutations. 
> 
> (The scientists working on the project originally tried to define the classes by demonic power, as measured in maximum energy consumption over time while feeding. But they decided to use different criteria in the end, because that method of measuring things just resulted in a lot of dead people.)
> 
> Cloud and Sephiroth are Class C, since they easily pass for human. They're both up on the higher end of the scale, though, since they do have wings (or just wing singular in Seph's case). If the wings were permanently visible rather than just occasionally materialising, that would put them in Class B.
> 
> Uhh, not that it particularly matters. ^^;;
> 
> Also, there will be no prizes for guessing who Sephiroth's father is in this 'verse.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unprofessional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140078) by [VorpalGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VorpalGirl/pseuds/VorpalGirl)
  * [Five Times Zack Caught Them Having Sex (And That One Time They Actually Had Pants On)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491273) by [VorpalGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VorpalGirl/pseuds/VorpalGirl)
  * [Let It Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512517) by [VorpalGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VorpalGirl/pseuds/VorpalGirl)
  * [Feeding Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851825) by [Up_sideand_down](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down)




End file.
